


Disappointed but not surprised

by Phytine (Taouret)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abernathy sucks, Albus needs help because it's a mess, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drama, Elphias is the dad friend, Gellert is a little bitch but he is lost too, M/M, Minerva is done, Vinda is better than everyone else, everything is a joke, magical university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taouret/pseuds/Phytine
Summary: Everything was fine in Albus' life. Everything. Even his one-night stand with his nemesis at the end of the last semester wouldn't cloud the sky above his bright future.Everything was fine in Gellert's life. Everything. Even him being ghosted by his frienemy for no reason wouldn't cloud the sky above his dark future.Of course, it was all a lie. Probably because they were both human disasters.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> It's just an idea that I had in mind for a long time and I finally wrote it. It will be shot, just a two shot.  
> I hope you will like it.  
> As usual, English is not my first language so you will find numerous mistakes. Sorry about that, I do my best.  
> Good Reading!

Albus wasn’t displeased to come back to the Witchcraft University of Cottingley. He had graduated last year in Transfiguration. It was time to begin a bigger project than his bachelor. So everything was fine, really. He would do a wonderful year, as usual, and he hadn't anything to complain about.

And yet…

"What is he doing here?" Albus hissed while glaring at a blond man sitting in one of the corners of the library.

Minerva raised an eyebrow then, understanding about whom his best friend was talking, rolled his eyes. She had bore this for three years already. She didn't know if she would manage to do it for this semester again.

"And here comes your most famous obsession…" Elphias chuckled. "I was wondering when you would begin to bitch about him."

"It's not an obsession! I just know he is up to no good and I can't do anything about it!"

“I mean, Grindelwald is an arrogant and brilliant jerk for sure, but he is not _that_ bad. It’s not as if he wanted to conquer the world or something.”

“Are we really going to have this conversation again? Is it necessary?” Minerva asked while putting her belongings on one of the working tables.

Minerva and Elphias didn't understand why the tension between the two was back. After all, it had been better at the end of the last semester when they had worked together on a project. They had even had each other on wizarding social media. And they hadn't been at each other throat at the last party of the year – usually, Grindelwald was taking a nasty pleasure to taunt Albus until he snaps and they duel. But not this time. So why was Albus this aggressive?

“Hum… if I was you, I would prepare myself, Albus…”

“Why?”

“Because he is coming for you, without a doubt."

And in fact, the tall and lean blond man had stood up and was now walking in their direction. Gellert Grindelwald was difficult to miss, even in the middle of a crowd. Albus had mocked him countless time because Gellert was perfectly into the “Dark Arts Student”’s case with his clothes, his make-up and his nail polish. He even had some tattoos. Albus had found them purely by accident, of course. And no, he wasn't teasing him to help himself to ignore that Gellert’s tight jeans were making him a nice ass.

His smirk was usually insufferable but right now, it was more perplexed than anything. Albus could see very clearly that his mismatched eyes were saying: _Really, dude? Really?_ And Albus had _absolutely no idea_ about why he would be confused in any way, of course.

“McGonagall, Doge…” Gellert greeted them “Oh Dumbledore… so nice to see you… I thought you had died…”

“Hum… no? Why are you saying this?”

“For nothing… it seems that you have forgotten, anyway…”

He leaned until he was able to sough nastily to Albus’ hear:

“If you want to have back your boxers, you know where to find them.”

And on these words, as the offended drama queen he was, Gellert Grindelwald left the library. Albus was positively rubicund – it was making a singular alliance with his red hair. Minerva and Elphias looked back and forth between their friend and his enemy. What had they missed?

“What is he talking about?” Minerva finally asked.

“Hum… I don’t know…” Albus answered with the most convincing voice ever. “I don’t know what he is talking about… He must be crazy and imagining things…”

Nobody believed him. Even Albus didn’t believe himself.

_That's it. I'm not going to survive this semester. Oh, Merlin… Why did I do this? Why did I inflict this to myself?_

∞

When Gellert arrived in his bedroom, Vinda was already here. She was smoking at his window while Hector Abernathy was chatting on his phone. Nobody called him by his first name, everyone went for his surname. He was Gellert's roommate since their first year here – even if they weren't in the same subject. Abernathy followed the Magical Law curriculum with a specialization in Dark Arts crimes, which made his association with Gellert Grindelwald for the least unusual.

Gellert went straight for his bed, falling on it, his head against the mattress. He was feeling miserable even with his beautiful exit. Vinda understood what had happened. After all, she had been there when he had decided to go to the library just to meet Dumbledore. She had told him it was a stupid idea. He had not listened. And here he was.

"He had never answered to your messages and he had suppressed you from every social media. What were you thinking, Gel'?" Vinda chuckled.

“I don’t know? A miracle? I mean… we slept together, I thought that… well never mind. He doesn’t deserve me, anyway…”

“Tell this without having your head buried in your pillow and I will maybe believe you, my dear.”

Abernathy went to his bed and sat next to him. Vinda mouthed silently to him: _You are an idiot. No chance._ But Abernathy didn’t listen to her and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You know… if you need some company, Gellert, I…”

It made Gellert react instantly. He stood up and looked at him with shock in his eyes. As if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard of in his life. Even if it wasn’t the first time Abernathy had this type of proposition in his sleeve.

“Abernathy, I said that I have been ghosted, not that I was desperate, you know…”

 _Savage_ , articulated Vinda at Abernathy while he was having a hangdog look. But it was enough to make the latter going back to his own bed. Vinda didn’t understand how he could still have hope. Even when he was trying to seduce this blond American girl who was doing an exchange with their university, he had continued his propositions. Gellert didn’t understand either but he had abandoned for a long time.

“So? What are you going to do?”

“Why would I do something? He doesn’t want me, in the end. So be it;”

“You are just going to abandon? Like this? When you have been drooling over him since the first year? Oh please, Gel’, you are not the type who let go of their prey so easily.”

“I haven’t been drooling over him.”

“You slept with Travers in second year because you thought he was dating Doge.”

“Oh my god… Don’t remind me of this. Do you know for how long I have tried to forget this? The darkest hours of my life.”

“You were very drunk,” Abernathy commented gracefully.

 "Of course I was! How do you think I could have picked up this guy if I haven't been. Dear, it was atrocious. Terrible. Traumatic experience. I don't want to remember it." 

“At least, you had destroyed his couple with… What was her name… She was such a knockout. Ah! I know! Pickery.”

“That was at least something. She could have thanked me for saving her from this little rat. But no, on the contrary, she had tried to curse me whenever I met her until she had left the country.”

“Yes… how ungrateful of her…” Vinda retorted with a smug face.

“You are so cruel with me…” Gellert whined.

“I have an idea,” Abernathy proposed suddenly.

He was always lost between the desire to please his roommate and the possibility of keeping him just for himself. It was exhausting.

“Hum?”

"You know… you could just be nice to him? It could work?"

“Am I a joke to you, Abernathy?”

∞

“Who is ready for the preparation of the integration week-end?” Vinda asked with a huge smile on her face.

She was probably already thinking about all the nasty jokes she would put on the newcomers. Last year, she had laughed a lot with Grindelwald. Albus had bitched about it for weeks – until it got better with Gellert (for some times at least).

“Do I get to remind you what happened the last time we did an integration week-end for the first years?” Minerva stated. “Three students sent to St Mungo, plus eight cases of Muggles seeing magical phenomena. The Ministry didn’t like it. That’s why the administration forbids us to do a trip again.”

They had decided to reunite the committee today. That is why Albus had to see Grindelwald giggling with Vinda for at least two hours. They were so close that everyone was always thinking they were together – even if she had never been seen with men and him with women. But it didn’t matter to Albus. He would just ignore them, as usual.

“So what about a party?” Travers proposed with a bored face.

Albus wanted to sneer at him: "What? You want to have another one-night stand with Grindelwald?" but he didn't do it. First of all, because it wasn't his problem but mostly because he "didn't care at all about where this jerk is putting his dick" end of the quotation, thank you very much.

And he couldn’t really speak about that with Minerva because this affair dated from almost two years and she wouldn’t understand why he was still on it. It was just because it fuelled his long list of reasons why Grindelwald was a terrible person. List which contained the fact that he hadn’t given him back his boxers – not that he had come to find them.

After this, the discussion began around the idea Travers had given.

“We could rent the house where Fawley celebrated his anniversary, you know,” Grindelwald finally proposed.

"How do you know that? You were not invited," Travers sneered back – since his accident with the blond, he hated him with even more passion if it was possible.

Gellert looked at him with so much disdain in his gaze that someone else would have probably recoiled under it. Not Travers though. But the blond didn’t care and he just continued, as if nothing had interrupted him:

"Do you think it would be okay? It's just next to the campus so fewer people would use their cars or their brooms."

“I guess it could work.”

∞

Minerva was waiting for him in the cafeteria. And she was wearing her neutral face of displeasure. It was never good when she was doing it. Even Albus couldn’t fight it. That’s why he tried to flee. But it was too late, Minerva had already noticed him and in the end, he sat down at her table. He unpacked his lunch under his suspicious gaze. He ignored it until it was too much to bear – she had always been very good at battle gaze.

“What? What’s happening?”

“I don’t know. You, tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing is going on,” Albus protested carefully. “What are you talking about?”

He began to eat his sandwiches while lurking on the lemon cakes he had brought. He had to resist the temptation to eat his dessert before everything else. Albus was a reasonable person. And yet… Fortunately, Minerva distracted him from his food and dropped the bomb:

“What happened with Grindelwald?”

“Nothing happened,” he answered way too quickly to be credible.

Minerva continued his neutral face of displeasure until he felt forced to repeat it with more conviction:

“I swear, nothing happened!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Then why are you blushing that much whenever you meet him?”

“I don’t blush.”

“Yeah, you are right. Probably the reflect of your hair on your skin. It totally makes sense!” She retorted while rolling her eyes.

“Stop making fun of me! Nothing is happening. We are like usual, nemesis stuff and all!”

“Yes, that’s why I’m surprised. You were more like best buddies at the end of last year. Even Elphias complained about the time you passed with him! So what happened during the summer for you to shut him down like this?”

“Listen… It’s none of your business, and…”

“None of my business? Do I need to remind you that you had bitched about Grindelwald for years, then you were best buddies and suddenly, it’s all over again!”

“I don’t want to speak about it! It doesn’t matter anyway!”

“But what had he done to you? Do you need me to kick his ass?”

“No! It’s nothing! Nothing!”

“Albus… It’s not good to keep everything to yourself. It’s going to explode to your face I can feel it.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle everything!”

Minerva was not convinced.

∞

Albus wasn’t going to a lot of parties in general. He wasn’t really interested in it – especially when his friends weren’t there. But today, he had no choices but to come. It was their association that had organised it and given that he was part of it, his presence was unavoidable. At least, it wasn't him who had to come up with the surveillance this time. He wasn't good at it, anyway. So, he had nothing to do except partying.

And here came his bad habit when he was in a party he found boring: he drunk whenever he was coming near the drinking table, which was rather often given that everyone around him seemed to have better to do than being interesting. At least, the others seemed to have fun.

He sighed and, his glass in hand, decided to go for some fresh air. It wasn’t the first time they had organised something here and he had no problem to go upstairs. He met some couples on his way. They were snogging without shame, probably as inebriated as he was. Albus finally found a locked door. He knew what was behind it: there would be no one here.

Albus had to try three times before seeing his _Alohomora_ working. He entered hastily and simply pushed the door behind him. He was now in the library. Normally, he couldn’t have helped himself to look over them. But it wasn’t the time: he wasn’t even able to read a line in Latin correctly right now.

He went to the window and opened it. He could understand why the owners of the house had locked it: they didn’t want to see their books being spoiled by vomit or something else. The fresh air didn't manage to clear his mind, probably because he was still drinking at the same time. He would have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning when they should be able to clean the entire house. It was _great_.

Albus was losing himself into the Fire Whiskey when he heard the door behind it opening. He should have locked it. He didn’t turn around, he knew who it was. He could recognise the magic in the air, even when he was in this state. He was surprised when he felt arms coming from behind to enlace him. He was pretty sure he had already lived this scene. And he knew how it ended. Not that he would complain: to be honest, the idea was even more tantalising than usual.

“You are really touchy-touchy…”

“I didn’t remember hearing you complain last time," Grindelwald chuckled to his ear.

“You are completely drunk, Grindelwald…” Albus commented.

Yet, he didn’t make a move to push the blond’s sneaky hands away. Actually, he liked them quite a lot, especially when they were trying to slip into his shirt. Even if Grindelwald seemed to have some difficulties with the buttons – it was due to his actual state, without doubts.

“I’m not! Just a little _beschwipst_.”

“I don’t speak German, I don’t understand you…”

He could have probably guessed what he was saying but with his muddy mind, he couldn’t do better than this. And taunting was always fun. Especially a drunk Gellert who had this habit to pout for peccadillos.

“I’m just a bit _beschwipst_ ,” Gellert tried again without more success.

“You are still speaking German, Grindy!” Albus mocked him.

“Ah! Who cares! And don’t call me “Grindy”, you dumbass!”

“Who is the dumbass, here?”

“You! You seduced me last time and then you ghosted me! Who do you think you are?”

It was true, they had also been totally drunk and Albus had totally lost his usual restrains for almost jumping on the object of his most secret fantasies. The latter hadn't complained, quite the opposite, if they were honest. That’s maybe why suddenly turned back, his glass still in hand and proposed:

“Do you want some?”

The alcohol made him way bolder than he was usually. Gellert looked at him with suspicious eyes then put a smirk on his face. He took the glass and drank. But he didn’t drink normally, no. He needed to put a show for Albus who blushed just by following with his eyes the tip of Grindelwald’s pink tongue which was licking the glass for absolutely no reason. No reason _at all_.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Gellert asked innocently, his cheeks reddened by what he had just drunk. “You proposed me some Fire Whiskey then you are going to complain about it? That’s rude of you.”

“You are such a tease… Are they right when they say you are a fuckboy?”

“Are they right when they say you are a monastic killjoy?”

“What do you think about it?”

“I don’t know… Maybe you are more of a douchebag than anything. After all, you dumped me without even writing a note…”

Albus went closer to Grindelwald. The other one walked backward until his backside touched the desk. He checked it quickly, then, with a smug smile, sat on it. He didn’t seem surprised when Albus grabbed his knees and separated them to find his place in between. After all, nobody was going to believe that he hadn’t followed Dumbledore in the library without any idea in mind.

“Then, maybe, I should refresh your memories…”

“What a lame answer. I give you a Poor on this one.”

Suddenly, Albus put a hand behind his neck and brought their lips together. He put his very conviction into the kiss and Gellert wasn’t in rest either. It wasn’t the first time they had done this but their last meet up hadn’t been that drunk.

“And this one?”

“That’s better… but I’m pretty sure you have more than this to show me. Live up to your brilliant reputation.”

Saying that things began to escalate after this would probably be an understatement.

 

“Doge… What a pleasure to see you…” Gellert purred.

It was pretty obvious that he had a hysterical laugh on the tip of his tongue. Maybe it was because he thought that he would be discarded in the second, now that Albus' best friend had arrived. Oddly, it didn’t happen: Albus didn’t even put away the hand that was doing a dubious job in Gellert’s pants. The latter wasn’t sad about it: being flushed against Dumbledore wasn’t the worst ever and the whole situation was quite funny in his opinion.

"Albus… Grindelwald?" Elphias almost choked on his saliva.

He thought his mind was tricking him, especially when he noticed Grindelwald unbuttoned jeans and Albus’ opened shirt. Elphias didn’t want to know how Albus could have gained such marks on his neck. And their position. Clearly, it was the most obvious indicator.

"Oh, Merlin… you two were…"

“Yeah, that’s totally what you think it is!” Albus claimed before kissing Gellert full on the mouth, his hands still sneaking into his jeans.

Clearly, alcohol was making him way braver than usual. That’s why Gellert wasn’t even surprised when Albus grabbed him by the ass to put him on his feet. He caught his hand then dragged him to the door where Elphias was still speechless, looking at them like a gapping fish.

Albus didn’t stop in front of his friend. He just claimed while passing:

“Now, if you excuse us, I plan to do a lot of nasty things to him, this night…”

Gellert didn’t know why but he was pretty certain that Albus wouldn’t be so sure of himself tomorrow morning. Not that he really cared at this moment. He was too busy gloating about how he had had an amazing idea to follow the other wizard. Being drunk had its advantages, even if he would regret it after. Fortunately, he wasn't like Abernathy who was always crying when he was tipsy. Gellert was more of the joyful type – which didn't work well with his moody reputation.

Albus continued to drag him through the house. Neither of them was minding the glances of some students. When they were outside, away from the party and walking without an aim in the campus, Gellert stopped for pulling Albus into his arms again.

“Your room or my room?” He asked in a giggle that couldn't be repressed.

Albus felt like he was in a haze. He had the impression he could do everything he wanted. A world of possibilities was opened to him but for the moment, the only thing he needed was just in front of him. After all, Gellert was quite a view with his flushed cheeks, his feverish eyes and his bruised lips. Even his ruined make-up didn’t lessen his alluring look for one second in Albus’ mind.

He put his hands in his pocket while they tumbled through the campus. It would be a miracle if they made it to either of their places. Albus kept searching for his keys but he couldn't find them. If he had been in his usual state of mind, he would have worried a lot. However, right now, he was way too hypnotised by Gellert's mismatched eyes to care.

“Lost my keys… so, your room.”

“Perfect,” Gellert mumbled while luring him into a clumsy kiss. "And don't you dare to flee again tomorrow morning.”

∞

Gellert woke up alone. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Obviously. How could he have thought otherwise? He tried to move but he almost immediately wanted to throw up. It was always a bad idea for him to drink alcohol. He didn't need a lot to be entirely out of his mind and yet, he had done it. Probably because he thought that it would make him forget Albus.

It had been a huge mistake: he had become even more obsessed with the idea of finding Dumbledore. That's why he had shown way more positive emotions than usual when Vinda had told him she had seen the red-hair going in the library.

And at the time, he was convinced that luring Dumbledore in his bed again was the best thing to do. Albus didn’t seem against it, he was even quite happy about it. Guess Gellert had been wrong in his analysis and Albus really didn’t want him.

But he was so sure that Dumbledore was looking at him with eyes that were telling more than "I despise you". And they had had so much fun last semester. He had always been interested in him but the time he had passed talking about the Hallows and others stuffs had been so cool. He loved Vinda but she wasn't able to discuss as Albus was doing it about his theories.

Maybe he had imagined things, maybe there were no connections between them and Albus' lack of responses to his 500 messages after the party last year was something he should have taken more seriously. It was just that Gellert was difficult to convince when it was something which went against what he wanted.

He finally managed to stand up. The sheets were wet and it wasn’t enjoyable at all. Abernathy wasn’t here. He had probably understood that Gellert would be busy and decided to not come back. It was the best to do. The flashbacks of finding his roommate with Travers were still haunting him, from his own words. But it wasn’t the time to think about it.

Gellert went to the bathroom and tried to find medicine for his headache there. In the end, he didn’t find anything and run into the toilets to vomit. It wasn’t the worst hangover he had had but the fact that he had been dumped _again_ made it worst. And he had thought he had finally caught Dumbledore...

He knew he should have taken a shower when he saw his face but he hadn’t enough motivation. He took his pants which were laying on the floor with the rest of his clothes – Albus didn’t seem to have forgotten anything this time. He grabbed his phone in his pocket: maybe the other had sent him a message. It wasn’t the case. As usual, there was the long line of his unanswered message. _I’m pathetic, what the fuck? I am Gellert Grindelwald, not a crybaby. Especially for this dumbass. He isn’t even a great lay, anyway._ Maybe one day he would be able to convince himself.

In the end, Gellert did the only thing that was in order in this situation, he sent Albus a message then, he blocked his number and came back to bed.

∞

Returning to his room after having fled Gellert's one had been pretty chaotic. Indeed, it was possible to pretend that their first hook-up was an accident but the second one… More difficult. And he didn’t want to think about what Elphias had seen. How could he have done this? It was _catastrophic_. He had to find a way to explain this to his friend.

He was blushing just to remember at what he had done with Gellert. Gellert who had asked him not to disappear like the first time. Albus had lamentably failed of course. He was lucky that the other had a heavy sleep. Getting up had been easy. He wasn't worried: Grindelwald would recover from this – even if his ego would be a little harmed. After all, it wasn’t as if Albus had promised him anything, or had any desire to continue something with him. But did it mean that Gellert wanted to? Albus preferred not to think about it.

In the end, he decided to consider that his only problematic action this morning was to steal the last pill useful to fight against hangover in the bathroom. It was the only chaotic evil thing he had done. Mostly satisfied with his conscience, he checked again his phone: he had no message. In a way, it was maybe better: it would be easier to explain that he was just drunk and that there was nothing more to say. Elphias would understand, without a doubt.

But this, this would be all lies, and Albus was aware of it. He had been good with auto-persuasion since he was a child. When his family wanted to choose his life for him, he was integrating it as his own choices, little by little. He was doing the same here: Gellert wasn’t a good choice for him. Yes, he was brilliant and seducing. The time he had passed with him when they were working on the same project was incredible. It was so good to be understood by someone.

Yet, it didn’t change the fact that Gellert Grindelwald was a known dark wizard who would have been expelled from Durmstrang for forbidden experiments if he hadn’t been sly enough to use his former headmaster weakness against him. When Gellert had told him that, one of the night where they should have worked but had ended by speaking of everything else, Albus had found that exciting. It was exactly the same as when he was reading his romance books: the tenebrous young man who was revealing his mysterious past to his heart’s desire. Apart from the fact that Grindelwald’s past was not particularly teary – he wasn’t even sorry – and that Albus wasn’t his heart’s desire.

But he had let himself daydream. And when they had slept together, he had hoped for something more. Until he woke up brutally. A simple message sent by his mother had been enough to return to the reality the very morning after the party: “ _Albus, I received the answer from the Ministry. We will have a meeting with your father on the 17 th of July._”

His eyes had fallen on the sleepy form next to him and it had hit him. His father had killed Muggles. He was considered as a Muggle-hater. His entire family had been put under the spot-light, slandered everywhere. What would happen if the son of a known killer got it on with a dark wizard? It was true that Great Britain had grown tolerant of the Dark Arts but the memories of the ancient ages were still there. It would stain his bright future and the suspicions would go on. He could already see the disappointment in his mother’s eyes – like he was seeing it whenever he was doing something selfish. So he had made a choice and had left without saying anything.

After this, the easiest way had been denial. If he did as nothing happened, then nothing happened. And he would do exactly the same thing here. Again.  

Albus finally arrived in front of the door of his room. He hadn’t crossed the path of a lot of people. They were probably still sleeping after the party. The committee had opened it to everyone for 5£, after all. And it’s only there that he remembered that he had lost his keys. Now, he just had to pray for Elphias to be here or he would be homeless until he came back.

It didn’t please him. He knocked on the door. When he thought that he would have to sit down and wait, but finally, he didn’t have to.

“Albus…”

“Elphias,” Albus greeted him with the most natural he could. “Huh… I don’t know where are my keys so…”

Elphias let him enter. Minerva was on Albus’ bed, reading a book. It was obvious they were waiting for him. Albus made some steps in the room and removed his coat. Nobody was talking. Okay, he had slept with his arch-nemesis but they didn't have to make a big deal out of this. He wasn't doing it himself, after all.

“I’m sorry but, huh… maybe it’s not the good time for a meeting… I’m still tired, I haven’t slept a lot and… I have a bit of a headache.”

They didn’t answer him. It was as if they were waiting for something. Explanations to be more precise. But Albus wasn’t ready to give up.

“Why are you all looking at me like this? I have the impression that I have been brought before the court.”

“You haven’t slept a lot… How _surprising_ …” Minerva mocked him.

Albus felt himself blush.

“I don’t know…”

"Oh please, Albus. I have seen you snogging Grindelwald, last night! You are not going to tell me that it was just a friendly chat!" Elphias retorted. "Hey! Don't make this face! Do you know for how long you have been weird with him? Three fucking years! And now this?"

“Albus, I want the explanations, right now. I deserve them: I had to endure your bitching for _years_.”

“I have nothing to say! It was just a one-night stand, nothing more!”

“And you are not going to give us details?” Elphias laughed. “I mean, you have been fighting with him and then that? Why? I mean, he is hot but really? You hated him!”

“Since when are you interested in gossips?”

“Since it concerns you, dumbass!”

“I don’t know. I was drunk. He was drunk. It escalated, and…”

“And? And?”

“I just left him! That’s all! No big deal!”

“You did what?”

“He was still sleeping. What should have I done? Waiting for him to wake up to say “Hey, Grindy! Was I good?”?”

“I didn’t know you were such a hick, Albus,” Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin… Albus Dumbledore used Gellert Grindelwald for sex… I didn't think I would tell this sentence one day…" Elphias laughed.

“I didn’t use him! I mean, I did nothing wrong! I didn’t have to stay or speak with him about this!”

“Why are you insisting on this?” Minerva noticed, suspicious.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you insisting so much on the fact that you left him without small talk?”

“He asked me not to do like the last time and ghost him…”

“Wait, what?” Elphias interrupted Albus. “What do you mean by “last time”? You have slept with him before!”

“That’s why you blocked him this summer, right? Because you slept with him and you didn’t assume!”

"Albus! You should have told us!"

“And why should have? It’s not as if I had a chance or something with him! He is a dark wizard! It’s better if we stay enemy.”

Minerva looked at him thoughtfully before figuring out the situation:

“You are afraid. You are afraid that if you try something with him, it’s going to end badly. But I can’t see why: weren’t you happy, last semester? I mean, he is a jerk but you seemed to have fun. So where is the problem?”

"The problem is: I don't want to present to my mother a man who is a dark wizard! What do you think people will say in Godric's Hollow? That it's cute? No! They will say that I follow my father's path! Do you think everyone has forgotten? “

“Why do you bring your father in this situation, Albus? You are brilliant! Your future is bright and it’s not because you sleep with a dark wizard that it will change that.”

“You say that but you don’t know what it is,” Albus retorted. "You don't know at all. Do you have an idea of how my mother looked at me when I told her I was gay? I was sure that she would have no problem with it. After all, she always had a friendly speech when it came to LGBT+ stuff but in the end, she wasn't that much you know? She was more of a "I'm okay with it when it's not within my house" type. What do you think she will say if I am with a dark wizard? After what my father did to these muggles? She would tell I'm a fool, and she would be right!"

He was now crying. He wanted to yell at everyone and everything. And he wanted to vomit. In general, he wasn't very prone to terrible hangovers and all, but the conversation he was having right now didn't help. What could he say: "To be honest, I wanted to sleep with the guy since I met him and I'm as sorry as you seem to be about the whole affair because I would very much continue to snog him. But I can't. I mustn't be selfish and bring problems to my family. Mum, Abe, Ari, they had suffered enough from the slanders."

And as if he hadn’t already enough problems, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Gellert. He opened it and a picture popped up. It was an unconvinced dog with a woolly hat. The inscription on it summed up everything: _Disappointed but not surprised_. He would have laughed if not in this situation. Albus showed his friend the message.

“You should answer him. At least, don’t let him in the dark,” Elphias advised him.

Maybe he was going to repair everything. Maybe, they could just be friends. Maybe it was going to be okay. He had a brilliant mind. It was the time to prepare the most thoughtful response ever. He could do it.

“ _I’m sorry,_ _I can’t,_ ” he typed. When he pressed the button answer, he was strangely not satisfied with what he had come up. But it was too late. His phone illuminated itself several seconds after this. Gellert had probably waited for him. His friends were watching him and when they noticed how his face had tightened, they knew that it wasn’t good.

 _“Your message had been returned. Your correspondent doesn’t wish to communicate with you.”_ He had been blocked. It was really a shitty day.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, here is the new part!
> 
> Don't have anything to say except that if you are curious to see the tweet that had revealed everything to Seraphina about the one night stand of Gellert and Travers, you can find it on my Tumblr (Phytine) under the tag "disappointed but not surprised part 2"!
> 
> Good reading!

Gellert entered his room with a joy that his friends hadn't seen him display for quite some time. That is why Vinda felt instantly suspicious: what could he have invented this time? Gellert hadn't even been satisfied when he had closed the door on Dumbledore's face three days ago – even when they had heard a loud "crack", the indication that the latter’s nose had suffered a lot. So, what he was preparing right now had to be very, very petty and malefic.

“Okay, what’s your plan?” Abernathy asked with the best will in the world.

“I’m going to steal Dumbledore’s University Library card, and borrow a book to never give it back. I have prepared Polyjuice to look like him: with this, he will never be able to prove it wasn’t him. Isn’t it the most amazing plan you had ever heard in your life?”

There was a moment of silence where Gellert thought for a second that his friends had finally had enough of him and were considering giving him the silent treatment in retribution for all the mischiefs he had been up to against Dumbledore. At this point, Gellert couldn’t just stop to get on his nerves. His pride was at stake. And it was the best way to keep his attention – a point that Grindelwald wasn’t going to inform anyone.

“Wow. Even I myself am not that awful you know. That’s really some chaotic evil shit you are up to,” Vinda stated while Abernathy was just speechless.

By doing this, Gellert was condemning Dumbledore to a painful death in the administration’s machinery. It was known that anyone who would deal with them would die of frustration or of being forgotten for too long in front of an office that opened for only two hours during your course hours and with a responsible always late. In plain language, it was a sentence to death that Geller was offering with his nicest smile.

“Does that mean you are not going to help me?”

“Of course I will! Your idea is the most interesting thing I have heard for ages.”

∞

Albus had always a lot of books to borrow. He liked to work in the library, but sometimes, he had no other choice but to continue his study in his room. And at this moment, that’s what he was intended to do. Minerva had also numerous volumes in her arms: they had decided to team up on the subject they had been given by their teacher. Albus put the pile on the counter. The librarian gave him a little smile. She had tried to invite him for a date at least twice. Maybe he should say her he really wasn’t interested in her but he was too tired to do so.

“Good afternoon, Albus. How are you doing today?”

“Fine, fine…”

He began to search for his card in his pocket but found nothing. He looked everywhere he could but no trace of it. The stress was rising quickly: Albus was always disturbed by the possibility of losing anything and it happened that it might be the case here. Minerva saw that her friend was panicking a little bit and proposed:

“Maybe you left it in your room? Or in your other coat. Don’t worry, you hadn’t lost it.”

“No, I never put it from my wallet. Where is it? I haven’t take any books for days… How is that even possible? I couldn’t have lost it…”

The librarian furrowed her brow. She checked again her register and declared:

“Excuse me… but it says that you have used your card yesterday.”

“It’s impossible, I wasn’t even on the campus!” Albus protested.

“Look for yourself,” the librarian said while turning the computer screen in his direction. “Just right here.”

And indeed, Albus read: "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" just next to his name and the date of return. But it was impossible. He hadn't done such a thing! He hadn't touched this book since last semester when Grindelwald had almost turned him into a Three Brothers' fanboy – like he was himself.

“What? But why would I borrow a fairy tale for children?” Albus almost chocked under Minerva’s unconvinced gaze. “Someone has stolen my card, there is no other explication!”

∞

Albus was going in circles in his room for at least two hours. He had finished every work he possibly could and still, it wasn't enough. He just wanted to find who had stolen his card. He had no trail and Minerva was probably thinking he was paranoid but he was certain that he was right. He just needed to find who could have been close enough to him to steal it and…

Maybe he should have gone to the party. Maybe he should have followed Elphias' advice and clear his mind in a room with sweaty people and too loud music. But his heart wasn't at it and that was the reason why he was still in his room, awake, at 2 AM.

He went to his bookshelf and took _the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Why taking this book in particular? No one read that anymore…_ His trail of thoughts was brutally interrupted by the evidence.

“How can I have been so stupid? It was so obvious!”

 

“Abernathy!” Albus called while coming closer to the other guy. The latter sent him a nasty look but he didn’t mind.

“What do you want, Dumbledore? Didn’t know you were invited.”

“I didn’t plan to come,” he explained. “I just want to know if Gellert is here. I have to speak to him!”

“And why would you do that? Didn’t you just ignore him twice? I really don’t know what he could find in you…”

Dumbledore didn’t think he would hear so much poison in Abernathy’s mouth – especially about something he thought Grindelwald would have kept secret. The guy was clearly bitter and something was telling to Albus that jealousy wasn't stranger to his reaction. It was true that Abernathy had always hanged around Grindelwald but the latter hadn't seemed to put a lot of interest in him… At least not more than the amount you would put for a pet.

But Dumbledore wasn’t here to solve Abernathy’s issues. His problem was way more important.

“Oh please! Don’t make him pass for the victim! I know he had stolen my University Library card! I just want it back! So where is he?”

Abernathy looked at him and it was as if something nasty had haunted his eyes for a second. Albus didn’t care about it. He just wanted to have his card back and come back to his bed. Maybe he should have taken into account Abernathy’s behaviour more seriously.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him for a while. Maybe you should check our room. He probably came back there.”

Albus didn’t wait for more. He left Abernathy without even thanking him. It was something that Abernathy was used to. Why nobody was taking him seriously? One day, they would pay for everything they were putting him through. What had he done for being treated like this?

But Albus was already far away from Abernathy’s preoccupations. If Grindelwald had decided to go home, he was obviously drunk but not so much that he couldn’t take the decision by himself. It was perfect: like this, it would probably be easier to make him confess the crime he committed. A crime that was basically worth a sentence to death. After all, Grindelwald had wanted to condemn him to the administrative hell, so it was all fair.

He almost ran to the room he had been in way too many times for his tastes. There was no one around. It wasn't surprising given that it was the weekend and that most of the students were at the party. Albus looked at his phone. It was almost 2:30 AM. He hoped that Grindelwald hadn't gone to sleep or that he would manage to wake him up. Wanting to have his card back now had maybe been a stupid idea. It was too late, anyway.

He arrived in front of the door. He had to knock several times before anyone responds to him. He was going to ask for reparations. Who Grindelwald did he think he was? Stealing cards? What would be next? The door finally opened but it wasn't the person he thought would be here:

“T-Travers?” Albus stuttered.

The man hadn’t his shirt but at least, he had put on his trousers. _Thanks, Merlin_ , Albus thought.

“Dumbledore… Can I help you? If you want to see Grindelwald, he is a bit… occupied, at the moment.

“Who is it?” Albus heard Grindelwald ask from the inside.

“No one!” Travers called back.

“Fucking asshole! Untie me before I kill you! I want to know who it is!”

 _Untie me? What the fuck are they doing? Oh, Merlin…_ His astonishment must have shown on his face because Travers had a nasty smile on his face:

“What? What’s your problem, Dumbledore? It’s between two consenting adults, no big deal.”

Albus turned a deep shade of red. Why did everyone think of him as a monk? Was it because he liked to read a lot? He wasn’t the only one. Was it because of his clothes? They weren’t the most fashionable but it was not that bad. No, it was probably just because everyone around had decided he was this guy much older than he really was, full of wisdom and living like some hermit. He didn’t know why but he sometimes felt like the lonely god on the mountain – and just a few people broke this unsaid rule to leave him alone.

“No… Hum… I…”

“What? What do you want? We are a bit busy, right now…”

Grindelwald continued to shout threats from the inside. And jealousy silently found its way in Albus' heart. He should be the one in this position. Not Travers. Okay, he was the one who had chosen not to pursue this relationship but still.

They suddenly heard a “woosh” then a “crack”.

“I didn’t know that leather was so difficult to destroy. But flames are the solution to every problem.”

“Did you burn my belt?” Travers almost choked on his saliva. “I swear, you are going to repay it.”

“Yeah, yeah, if you want…” Grindelwald giggled. “But who do we have here… Dumbledore? What a pleasure to see you, you have no idea…”

“Gellert… what are you doing?” Albus asked coldly.

He absolutely knew what was going on here but maybe, hearing it from Grindelwald's mouth would convince him that he had made the right choice by ignoring the guy. If he was lucky. But he wasn't and he knew it. Yet, he wasn't here to drool over the guy who was going to have sex with another man if he hadn't interrupted them.

“What? I have fun. But I wouldn’t expect you to know what it is. You are always such a killjoy.”

“I’m really a killjoy when you want it, huh? I didn’t remember I was such a killjoy when I had my tongue down in your fucking throat. But I guess we haven’t the same memories, right?” Albus couldn’t help himself to retort, bitter and biting.

Grindelwald said nothing but his face darkened – which was the opposite reaction to Travers who laughed:

“Oh! I haven’t understood that you had some business together. That’s rude of you to pick me at the party if it’s to leave me like this, Grindelwald. Anyway, I shall go, I guess. I wouldn’t like to disturb your conversation. But remember you owe me a belt.”

Grindelwald rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop him. He could see that Travers was way more happy than if he had just had a good laid. After all, in his mind, he had done exactly what Grindelwald had done to him two years ago. In reality, it wasn’t the case but who cared?

It was only when Albus and Gellert were left together, at the front door, that the latter sniggered:

“What? You thought you were the only one? You are not, darling. I sleep with whoever, wherever and whenever I want.”

"That's not my problem with whom you sleep with. I don't care at all. I just want my card back."

It was a big lie, Albus cared. He cared really much with whom Grindelwald was spending his nights. Especially when he was wasting his time with some little rat like Travers. He was better than him, right? At least, Albus hoped he was.

“Stop this, you asshole!” Grindelwald shouted.

Albus couldn't help but think to the neighbours who were probably annoyed by the noise and cast a silent spell around them. Now, they were in a sort of bubble. It would be better if they had to confront each other.

“I didn’t do-” Albus began confused.

“Stop judging me! No one is perfect enough for the great Albus Dumbledore, _fine_. But don’t you dare comment on what I am doing. I have done nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong? You have stolen my University Library card, I know it! Give it back!”

“Fuck you! How do you want me to have your attention? I have run after you for more than three years now and either you are fucking blind or you are too much of a coward to tell me that you don’t want me in other occasions than when you are totally wasted.”

There was a moment of silence and Albus heard himself saying:

“I don’t want to be with you. I am not interested.”

“I see,” Grindelwald simply answered with a neutral tone.

“I mean, you stole my card and you fucking broke my nose! You didn't even apologise for it. I could have had so many problems because of that,” Albus stumbled to justify himself. “Why would I want to be with you? Especially when it seems there is a big chance for me to be cheated in every corner…”

It was probably not the right thing to say because Grindelwald’s answer was to make his wand fly into his hand. For a second, Albus thought he was going to curse him but he just used it to make appear two objects. Grindelwald put them forcefully into his hands and claimed.

“You know what? Even messing with you is not fun anymore. Your card, your book. Sorry for everything. Goodbye."

And on this, he slammed the door in Albus’ face, missing his nose by just a few millimetres.

∞

A FEW HOURS BEFORE, AT THE PARTY…

_“Oh Morgana, no. You are not going to tell me that you are that desperate that you are planning to sleep with Travers again just to forget that your crush doesn’t want you!”_

_“Watch me doing it, sis!”_

_“No, I refuse to attend this slaughter of your pride. I would even prefer to hook up with you rather than doing this.”_

_“We would have beautiful babies and you know it, V.”_

_"True, but imagine the potential of destruction? Clearly, the world is not ready for our descendants."_

_“You are right. That’s why I’m going to have sex with someone who is not ready to give me anything except a headache next morning.”_

_On this, Gellert stood up too quickly not to lost a little his balance and spilt half of his glass. He didn’t mind it though and opened up his arms in the most mannered way._

_“Admire the artist!” He sniggered._

_But Vinda didn’t admire Gellert: she didn’t move of her seat. Contemplating her best friend lower himself like this was not interesting at all. More pathetic than anything. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let him go – after all, he was rather drunk and desperate – but she was a bit tired of his and Dumbledore's bullshit. Couldn't they just talk? No, of course, they couldn't. It would be too logical and Gellert wouldn't have excuses anymore to play the petty bitch but still._

_She saw him disappear in the crowd and sighed. Abernathy took his place. Vinda didn’t understand why he continued to come to the party. Most of the time, he was just bored by the whole thing and he rarely caught up a shag for the night. Probably because he was too busy to flutter eyelashes at Gellert who couldn’t care less._

_“Abernathy.”_

_“Vinda. Gellert isn’t here?”_

_“No, he isn’t and even if he was, he wouldn’t be interested in you. See, he even prefers to sleep with Travers than with you… It says a lot.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Abernathy blushed. “I didn’t…”_

_Abernathy had always annoyed Vinda. He had always felt like a lost puppy on their heels and she definitively was more of a cat person. And she had already a few drinks in her stomach. That’s probably why she wasn’t able to hold her tongue:_

_“Of course you are. Stop being like this. You are annoying me and you are annoying Gellert just as much. Can’t you understand that he is never going to sleep with you? To be honest, he had even tried to change of room in second year because you were such a pain in the ass. The administration hadn't accepted it, but damn! Stop harbouring illusions about this for fuck sake!”_

_No need to say that it felt like a slap in his face for Abernathy._

_“Hey! Travers! What’s up?”_

_“Die.”_

_“I’m so offended, you have no idea. Why did I do for deserving such violence?”_

_“You exist. It’s clearly enough.”_

_“You break my heart. Or what is left of it…Anyway, I'm going to be straight…" He giggled for himself. "No, actually I'm not. I propose a truce for today."_

_“Why would I accept this?”_

_"Because you hadn't been laid for months, I'm sure – at least you haven't done it with someone who doesn't look like a reject of Humanity. And in my amazing indulgence, I’m willing to have sex with you.”_

_"Grindelwald, I still have nightmares about the last time. No way I'm doing it again."_

_“Oh please. Didn’t I please you last time, huh?”_

_Torquil looked at him more closely. He had to admit it, Grindelwald was hot. He felt mad to notice it and even madder that this slut was offering himself on a silver platter. How could anyone ask him to resist? Probably the one who had considered how many STI this guy could have. He was such a jar of honey for the bees around, after all._

_Even if, he was thinking about it… Grindelwald hadn't been with that many people. He acted like a tease but Torquil couldn't remember the last time he had heard someone saying they had slept with him. Not that he was interested in this type of gossips. Of course not. And it wasn't his problem anyway. No, right now, he had the possibility maybe to come up with blackmail or something later and have his revenge – he still remembered the guy's infamous tweet to Seraphina. He wasn't going to let go of this opportunity. Even if he was disgusted, of course._

_“It’s true that you have a nice ass,” Torquil finally admitted. “It’s probably your sole quality. But what do you really want? You are not the type of guy who does anything for free.”_

_“Why does everyone think I have ill intents? I just want to forget for one night that everyone around in an average bitch.”_

_“Because I’m not an average bitch? I’m rather flattered.”_

_“No, you are an angry bitch. And that’s exactly what I need, right now.”_

∞

Vinda used her own key to enter Gellert's room. He had given her one, in first year, after he had thought he had forgotten his Chupacabra there for the holidays – there was no harm done, the animal had indeed hided in his case instead. But here, the matter was largely more important. She couldn’t believe what had happened.

How dared this bitch publish this? And more important: who had given her that tape? It was sick. That’s why, when she entered, she almost immediately asked:

“Did you check your phone?”

Gellert was surprisingly awake. He had a broom in his hands and there was a bucket full of water near him. The scene was surrealistic and… worrying to say at least.

“No, I didn’t have time. I have been too busy to clean up this mess!” Gellert said while indicating the perfectly ordered room with his hands.

“Cleaning? But your room is always impeccable. It didn’t need cleaning…”

"Yes, it does! I found a spider above the toilets, in one of the corners of the ceiling. I had to find out if it hadn't a nest somewhere! Imagine if it had eggs or something? I don't want an invasion in my room!"

“And so, you thought it was a good idea to tidy it the Muggle way? When you could have used your wand?”

Gellert seemed to wonder for a few seconds before declaring:

“Ah yes, you are right… Why didn’t I do that? Bah, it doesn’t matter, I guess. Now, it is done.”

“Your eyes are puffy. Are you okay?”

Gellert nodded with confidence that sounded totally fake.

“I haven’t sleep of the night, that’s why,” Gellert answered with a huge smile on his face. "But don't worry. It's Sunday tomorrow and I'm going to sleep all the time I want."

Vinda winced, it was creepy and disturbing. She had seen his best friend acting so carelessly joyful just a few time and it was always when his mood was at the complete opposite of happiness.

“Sleeping with Travers was that good that you didn’t sleep? I would have never thought…” Vinda answered cautiously.

“Oh no!” Gellert assured. “In the end, we didn’t do a lot because Albus knocked at the door to have his card back. So we were kind of interrupted. Which is a shame because I wanted to see to what extent Travers’ kinks were going. It sounded interesting.”

“Dumbledore came here?” Vinda blinked.

She could see from there the reason of Gellert’s state – and she wanted to forget that Travers was somehow a kinky individual, thank you very much. Fortunately, she didn’t have the occasion to continue to think about it because Gellert explained what happened after.

“Yes, he did. And we spoke and Travers left and then Dumbledore told me that he would never be with me ever and that I was basically a slut. I gave him back his card and that’s all. No big deal.”

"And you are right with that? You didn't curse him? Because I have the impression you are trying really hard to convince yourself."

Okay, so maybe it was not a good time to tell him why she had come to his room so early. They would deal with that later, after all, it wasn't as if the video would disappear, right?

“I was a mess, I cried the rest of the night. But don’t worry, now I’m fine. I mean, I have been a bitch with him for days, it’s not as if I was hoping I would have him one day or something…”

Vinda looked at him from head to toes and declared with a worrying expression:

“Gellert, I’m sure that if I pushed you right now, just a little bit, you would crumble on the floor. You are _not_ fine.”

“But _I am_! I mean, I am a fucking dark wizard. I can handle my third rejection healthily, you know. After all, don’t British people say “Third time is the charm”?”

Vinda took a decision. She grabbed Gellert by the shoulders and pushed him on his bed.

“What are you doing, V? I didn’t know you planned to play for the other team,” Gellert giggled.

Vinda was pretty sure he wasn’t drunk right now so it was the lack of sleep without doubt. It was really not the good time to speak about this affair… She didn’t want to know how he would react in the state. Even if he had been fine, it would have been unpredictable, between destroy everyone around or collapsing on the floor – or both – but right now? Vinda didn't want to take the chance.

“I don’t, Gellert. I don’t.”

She closed the curtains while Gellert was staying on the bed like a wreck.

“What are you doing?”

“You need to sleep. And don’t protest or I force you to drink a potion of my making!”

He groaned in answer but let her pushing him under the covers.

"Okay, mom. But after this, I will tell you what Travers proposed to me last night."

She rolled her eyes and said:

“I didn’t know you were talking to your mother about your sexual experiences. I didn’t think you like this.”

She managed to tear a sincere little laugh from him before he closed his eyes. She took her phone from her pocket and looked at the gossip site. It was Skeeter’s one, of course. And everyone on the campus was already looking at it, she was sure. After all, who wouldn't want to see the best students in the school filmed while they were having sex? It was a great fall for sure.

She petted Gellert’s hair affectionally and thought: _I’m going to kill the one who had done this, I swear_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: the story with the uni card is like totally inspired by real facts... I mean, I know someone who had done this and I was like "I hope to never be your enemy"...


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here comes part III. I think this fic is going to be longer than I thought.  
> In the beginning, I decided it would only be fun but... I guess with the turn of event (the video wasn't planned), I couldn't treat it lightly. It doesn't seem right. So here we go!  
> (Fortunately, Vinda is still here to be amazing.)  
> Anyway, I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Good reading!

When Albus discovered the video, he felt numb. His mind couldn't realise what had happened. It seemed impossible. How? Who? Why? Minerva was speaking to him but he didn’t register her words. He was stupefied. They were in the cafeteria when they had discovered the video. The moment Albus had understood what it was about, he hadn’t wanted to watch it.

Elphias had tried to convince him to leave the public space but Albus couldn't. He didn't want to make it real. He could already feel the stares on him. Curious, disgusted, mocking… Each of them hurt. Who could have done this? At first, he had thought of Grindelwald but he knew he would have never done this. Even if he had almost treated him of slut, Albus knew it wasn't the case: he would never expose his own intimacy like that. Not for an act of petty revenge.

Albus wanted to cry. It felt like a violation. People shouldn't have seen this. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. It was private. But right now, he just wanted to forget. It wasn’t possible, he knew it. Even his usual denial wasn’t strong enough.

"Hey, Dumbledore! How does it feel to suck someone's dick? How would you note Grindelwald's one?"

It was a student who had decided it was a good idea to bother him. He probably felt braver than usual because Dumbledore was in a weak position. In general, nobody would comment on Albus’ behaviour. He was too powerful for that. But his distraught expression was the sign that an attack could be tempted.

“Shut up!”

“Why are you so aggressive, McGonagall? I’m joking that’s all. Dumbledore shouldn’t be ashamed, should he? Isn’t his kind always saying they are proud of what they are?”

Albus still didn’t react. He didn’t want to because if he did, it would make everything true. And from this point, he would either flee or destroy everything around.

“You…”

It was the moment when they all saw Vinda entering the cafeteria like a fury. The rude student backed off really quickly. He better did because Albus didn’t want to be at the place of the one Vinda was going to attack. Unfortunately, he was Vinda’s goal.

“Is it you?”

Her words were as cold as ice. A thing was clear: she was going to kill the one who had done whatever was making her angry.

“What?” He answered dumbly, still stirring his tea.

“Are you the one who posted this video?”

“No. No, I haven’t done anything,” Albus mumbled.

It didn’t seem to convince Vinda who grabbed him by the collar. Even with her high heels, she was smaller than him, but she largely compensated it with her rather aggressive aura. Albus was still too dumbfounded to react. Minerva wasn’t. She took her wand and ordered:

“Don’t touch him!”

Vinda ignored her. Albus didn’t know if it was because Vinda thought she could handle Minerva or because she didn’t care but she was probably underestimating his best friend.

“This git had already hurt Gell’! Didn’t you think it was enough?”

“What are you talking about?” Elphias asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? He had led Gellert on for so long only for telling him that he wasn’t interested. Well, I could have accepted to let you go alive even if you broke my best friend’s heart. But posting this video? Are you sick, Dumbledore?”

She stopped her tirade because she noticed the flash of a phone.

“If one of you posts a video or even a picture of this, I swear, I will find who it is and I’m going to take them to court. Don’t worry, I will find a reason to do so. You are maybe a bunch of vultures but don’t believe for one second there aren’t better predators around here, little pieces of shit.”

It seemed to wake up some of the people around here who were tempted to broadcast the whole thing. Vinda noticed that it didn’t stop a few of them. She would remember them, that’s for sure. If there was one thing she didn’t accept, it was this vermin who lived on gossips.

Albus took advantage of this moment to intervene:

“But I didn’t do anything! Why would have I done this? It affects him as much as me!”

Vinda continued to look at him for more seconds than it was comfortable. She ignored totally his friends and hissed:

“I hope for you that you tell the truth. Because if you don’t, I swear you are going to regret it. And be certain that your foils will not be able to protect you.”

And on this, she turned around, her heels raking on the floor. She was as dramatic as Grindelwald but at this moment, she was way more terrifying than him.

∞

When Gellert woke up, it was time to have lunch. Or to have breakfast in his case. Yet, his first reaction was, as usual, to check his phone. Surprisingly, he had a lot of notifications. Like a lot. What had happened during his sleep? Gellert had a bad feeling about all of this. He still looked at his Twitter. He had been tagged so many time that it was ridiculous. Did people think that he needed that many to notice what they wanted him to see?

Gellert chuckled: they were so stupid. Hopefully, it would make him forget what happened with Albus. When he looked at the tweet in question, there was just a link. It had been posted by Rita Skeeter. This woman would do anything to have fame under the pretext of informing people.

"What has this bitch done this time?" Gellert murmured before clicking on the link.

He arrived on her famous gossip site.

“What the fuck…”

He watched fifteen seconds of the video because he didn't want to believe the outrageous title, but he briskly stopped it. He didn't want to see what was after because he already knew. He wanted to vomit. Who had done this? Who? Who was the bastard who was going to have a very painful (social) death soon?

He had to come up with something right now. He had to save face. Now, he understood why Vinda was so disturbed when she had arrived in her room sooner. She had probably been right to not tell him. He would have snapped and blown up the entire building. It didn’t mean that Gellert wasn’t angry now. It was just that he continued to repress everything. I was for the best really. Everyone around here should thank him.

He looked again at the tweet which passed the video. Rita Skeeter. _Of course_ , he thought. Under all the bullshit, there was a comment that held back his attention. It was Pickery’s one. _She is going to destroy me. She must be so happy, right now._ He read it. And he was surprised.

“ _Disgusting. Grindelwald is a git but you should be ashamed. And Dumbledore doesn’t deserve this. I hope your account will be reported and shut down._ ”

He searched inside his telephone book and found the number he wanted. He had conserved it, even after the incident. He had been right to do so, finally.

_Thank you_

_(If you brag about me thanking you, I will deny it happened.)_

Seraphina’s answer was quick:

_Don’t thank me. I still think you are a bitch._

_But it doesn’t mean that I support this kind of behaviour._

_(I can screenshot it, you dumbass)_

Oddly, it gave him a little courage and Gellert typed an answer for Rita and all the jackals around:

“ _Well, at least, nobody will deny I have the nicest ass, now._ ”

After this, Gellert turned off his phone. He looked at his bed: coming back to sleep wasn’t the solution here. He made it. He inhaled sharply. Maybe there was still some dishes to wash.

∞

Albus had fled. He had ignored Minerva's and Elphias' advices. He had ignored Gellert's messages that proposed him a joint action to "destroy the little rat who had come up with this shit". He wanted to be alone. He had the impression everyone was looking at him. It was horrible. He felt so ashamed, even when he knew that he wasn't guilty of anything. He was innocent.

Yet, he couldn't be as brave as Gellert who had stand in front of the whole amphitheatre which was just a mess of malicious whispers and claimed that they should profit from this video because it would probably be the only time in their life that they could admire his body – a privilege not usually reserved to every peasant of this university.

Fortunately, when he had asked to the dean the permission to miss a week of lessons, he had been comprehensive. He couldn’t do anything about the whole thing but he was really sorry. Albus had given him a little smile and took his leave. He hoped that when he would come back, everyone would have at least forget a little.

He knew he was a coward for leaving Gellert alone right now (even if he had a weapon of mass destruction at his disposition – also named Vinda – and which wanted very much to explode) but he couldn’t deal with it. It wasn’t possible. It reminded him of the times after his father had killed these Muggles, when his family had been in the spotlight. He could even say it was worse, right now. He felt so dirty that everyone could have a look at his body, could judge him for it. He didn’t want to hear people commenting the freckles on his butt as if it was normal they knew this detail.

He had managed to build a perfect controlled reputation for himself. It had been destroyed in an instant. He had the impression people would always remember him for that. The wizard whose sex tape had been broadcast on the internet. Even if it wasn't even a sex tape: they hadn't made this video. It had been recorded against their will.

For a moment, he had wanted to blame Gellert but he had known it was particularly unfair. The blond hadn’t forced him. He was in the same situation and he was trying to limit the damage for both of them. Albus wasn’t that ungrateful.

When he knocked at the door of their familial cottage, it was her mother who opened. She seemed surprised to see her son there.

“Albus? What are you doing here? I thought university hadn’t the same holidays’ calendar as Hogwarts?”

Ah yes, he had forgotten that his brother was home too. It didn’t matter, really, because the only thing he wanted to do right now, was to run into his mother’s arms like a little boy and never get out of her embrace. Because he was sure that nothing would happen to him there.

His mother almost immediately felt that something was wrong.

“Albus? What is happening, honey?”

Albus broke down and burst into tears.

∞

It had been three days since the video had been broadcasted. Gellert and Vinda were at a café. Gellert had managed to maintain a façade. He had faced the tsunami and was still standing. It didn’t mean that he didn’t want to utterly destroy the culprits. It was his way to cope with the whole thing. A way that Vinda liked very much.

She took a spoonful of the whipped cream on his chocolate under his round eyes.

“You will suffer my wrath for this!” Gellert threatened her.

She didn’t seem to worry that much about the consequences of her actions. She simply changed of subject:

“You are way too nice with Dumbledore. I mean, you know he left the campus, right? You should let them drag him in the mud.”

A thin smile appeared on Gellert’s face. Vinda was unforgivable when it came to relationships. That's maybe why she had so few friends – that and her bad temper. 

“I’m not going to judge him. I mean, if I could, maybe I would have done the same. And it’s not the worst strategy ever: people’s attention decreases quickly nowadays.”

“No, you wouldn’t have because you don’t flee from your problems.”

“You think so? You have maybe a too high opinion of myself.”

“Anyway, you are ruining your aesthetic, you know? Being nice… it’s not really dark-wizard-like.”

“I’m not nice, V. I’m full of indulgence for him, it’s different. I don’t lower myself to the mortal level.”

Vinda wanted to respond: “Or maybe you are doing this because you love him and it makes your dark heart goes all tender.” But she didn’t say anything. She knew how Gellert was and there was no need to let him live his heartbreak again. If getting revenge was enough for him to get better and forget, she would not be the one twisting the knife in the wound.

Gellert finished his (very sweet) chocolate while Vinda was looking at her phone. She had decided to track down the ones who were slandering her best friend. It might sound excessive but she knew he would have done the same for her.

“I heard that Rita will be at the party tonight. Pretty sure it’s the right time to say her “hello”,” Gellert told with a smirk. “Killing her would be too obvious I guess. We will have to find another way.”

“And for the one who recorded the video?”

“Bah… it’s pretty obvious of who it is. I would have never thought Abernathy could fall so low.”

It was easy to guess it was him. He was the only one who could come into Gellert’s bedroom to do this without it looks fishy. They were sure that the guy had been so jealous that he had decided to take revenge (for something Gellert had never promised him in any sort). Vinda had wanted to crush him already but Gellert had decided to wait. Better let him think he could come out free of any problems from this situation. The fall would be even harder.

“We will take care of him after Rita.”

"You have an idea of a curse for him?"

“Given that I don’t think it’s a good idea to press charges against him – it will not repair the problem and the justice is too nice for my taste – I may have found a particularly wicked scourge. Abernathy is going to regret what he has done.”

“Oh… I’m waiting impatiently to hear about it.”

∞

Kendra was making tea. Lots of tea. Ariana and Aberforth were troublesome children, each in their own way. It wasn’t Albus’ case. She knew her son. Sometimes he was a bit too self-confident, even arrogant. He had this “I know better than you” attitude that could be irritating. He had not a lot of friends, even if he was kind of famous for his intelligence and his talent in general.

But what could qualify her son was "control". Since his father's judgment then imprisonment, he had built a perfect façade. Even his mother hadn’t been to get into in his. And right now, her son was in tears on the middle of their living room. So what had happened? It had to be important, serious.

She sat down next to Albus and gave him a cup. He didn’t even take it. His hands were too occupied: he was fiddling with his phone. Kendra could see it was off. She put her arm around his shoulders.

“Did you do something wrong? What happened Albus?”

“I… I…”

He was so ashamed of himself. How could he have been so stupid to let himself be trapped? Wasn’t he supposed to be a genius? It seemed he wasn’t that much. His mother would never see him the same way the moment she would know. Yet, he couldn’t hide it forever. She took him in an embrace.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what you have done, no matter how old you are, you will always stay my little boy.”

He took a deep inspiration and finally get the whole affair off his chest.

“I have slept with someone… the first time, it was at the party for the end of the term, last year. And the second time was a few weeks ago. You know he is… brilliant. He is one of the most brilliant men I have ever met. But… someone filmed us while we were… doing it. And they posted it on the internet.”

Kendra didn’t know how to react. She would have never imagined that and she couldn’t really understand what Albus could feel. That is why she simply asked:

“Do you know who did this?”

Albus avoided his gaze and answered:

“It had been posted by… a gossip site. Skeeter’s site. I should have signalled it a long time ago but… but until it happened to me, I didn’t realise how much it hurts. And now it’s too late. There is nothing to do when the video is viral.”

“It’s going to be okay…” Kendra whispered while cradling Albus.

She really didn’t know how to react. She hadn’t been raised into the technology. It had arrived so fast in the Wizarding World, after one of them had managed to combine technology and magic, that neither the law nor the older generations had managed to take the train. It was probably why Kendra had difficulties to judge the situation. She knew it was serious, but not how much.

Fortunately, Albus didn’t notice it. He continued:

“But it’s not her. It’s not her who had recorded it. She is not bold enough. Who could have dared to attack Gellert? He is not like me… he is not really… nice.”

“What do you mean? Who did you sleep with, Albus?”

“He is… the brightest student of the Dark Arts Department of the University.”

Kendra tensed. Albus felt it. There was a moment of silence and he thought that she was going to reprimand him for having fraternised with a dark wizard. She didn’t though.

“Have some tea.”

It was her only reaction.

∞

Gellert had taken the more provocative clothes he had in store. Even the fluorescent make-up was too pronounced. He didn’t know why, but he needed it tonight. Probably because it was like a costume. Gellert looked at his nails. He had painted them again: it was the second layer and he was finally happy with their turquoise colour.

They arrived at the party. Vinda had driven them here. She had thought that it would maybe calm Gellert. She could see he was nervous – and way too flashy. Yet, she had said nothing to him about this. He wouldn’t accept her help in this matter. That is why she was discreet: she let the visit card of the psychologist who worked in the university everywhere she could. Maybe he would take the bait. One day. With a lot of luck.

Now, they needed to find Rita. It wasn’t that difficult. She was filming the beginning of a fight in the living room. She didn’t take a lot of time to notice them. Especially because after Gellert clicked his fingers, the wands of the two opponents disappeared. They looked at their empty hands, dumbfounded. Rita didn’t.

“Rita… How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I had a lot of traffic recently. You wouldn’t know why?”

“No, sorry. I don’t read your rag. To be honest, I wouldn’t be sad if I have never heard of it.”

“You have no idea how many readers’ life would be mournful if they hadn’t my articles. What would they do without me?”

“Oh, I don’t think a lot would mourn you,” Vinda mumbled.

People had formed a circle around them. They were probably thirsty for blood.

“Look! Look at them! They are going to kill me!”

Gellert rolled his eyes. He noticed her Quick-Quotes Quill. It was on the counter. She had probably abandoned it there for filming. He took it. He turned it three times in his hands. Vinda answered:

“ _Chérie_ , if we wanted to kill you, we would certainly not do it like that. In the middle of so many witnesses. We are not stupid.”

“We are just here to ask you something. Who gave you the video? I’m sure you haven’t done it yourself. But I’m also sure you know who did it.”

“Because you think I’m going to give up on my source? Never.”

But it was already too late. Indeed, she didn’t know that Albus wasn’t the only talented legilimens of this university. _Abernathy_. They had no doubts before, but now, they were certain. Gellert gave a discreet nod to Vinda. He was going to respond something random to distract her attention when he heard someone around him:

“Hey! Gellert! Not too sad that Dumbledore fled? Your boyfriend sucks, honey! Maybe you should have chosen better.”

Gellert rolled his eyes and turned around. He didn’t know if he was that happy to have this woman as a distraction. She had been so clingy with him in first year – even after he had clearly stated he wasn’t interested. He had quite humiliated her at a party and after this, she had finally let go.

“Perry, even if I was straight, I wouldn’t sleep with you. You know, Dumbledore may have a lot of flaws. But at least, he is talented and… He has an other future than being a mediocre Ministry employer like you will be. By the way, I hope you have some talent for sucking too because I'm not sure you are going to have other means to have promotions."

She threw her drink in his face. Gellert had to control himself: right now, he just wanted to curse her very badly.

“What is happening here?”

And there was the last irritating person of this universe.

“Move, Grindelwald. You haven’t been invited there.”

Grindelwald turned around and came closer to Travers. Then he simply kissed him on the cheek and with the most angelic smile ever, he replied:

“Thank you, sweetheart, for giving me an excuse to abandon these peasants. I don’t know how I would do without you. You are too good for me.”

It is said that Travers stayed frozen with a disgusted frown on his face long after Grindelwald had left.

 

They left the house and walked in the direction of Vinda’s car.

It had been so difficult for Gellert and for Vinda to have a normal behaviour with Abernathy. Gellert wanted to recoil every time the guy was trying to touch him. He had violated his intimacy and he thought he could go away with it. In general, Gellert was a good actor. And yet, he couldn’t take it tonight. He couldn’t sleep in the same room as the sick man who had done this. He wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself and not kill him.

“Can I sleep at your place?”

“Yes. No problem. My bed is always opened to you.”

Gellert had a little laugh. He wasn’t surprised she had accepted. She had proposed this solution to him the moment they had understood it was Abernathy. She was living alone in a little flat, after all. He took her hand and she guided him.

“You have managed to do it? It was enough?”

Before he could answer, someone called him:

“Gellert?”

He turned around and saw Minerva. She was with Elphias. She had tried to talk with him for days but he had avoided her. Vinda looked at him expectantly. He nodded and told her:

“Go to the car, I will join soon.”

After this, Gellert concentrated on Albus’ friends.

“McGonagall. Doge. What can I do for you?”

“Did you do something to Skeeter?” Minerva asked.

“And what if I did?”

“It’s not us who are going to denounce you but… I wanted to thank you.”

“I know that you have some struggles with Albus but you defended him. It’s nice of you. He had… problems from his past and… I’m sure it means a lot to him.”

“You don’t need to say anything. He had told me everything about what happened with his father etcetera. Now, if you can excuse me, I would like to come home.”

This whole conversation was beginning to irritate him. If Dumbledore was so thankful, why didn’t he come himself? He wasn’t the only one to suffer from this story. It wasn’t fair. Gellert didn’t find that fair.

“You know, you can talk about it if you want. You don’t have to keep everything for yourself,” she continued.

And that was the final straw.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m serious, Gellert. You can’t be insensible to the whole thing. It’s not possible. I have done my researches and…

“Leave me alone! I don’t need your help, nor do I need your pity! Keep this for this coward of Dumbledore who fled! He abandoned me! Again! But I guess, I shouldn’t be surprised anymore.”

Minerva and Elphias were startled by his tone. In general, Grindelwald was never doing this. He never raised his voice, even when he was intimidating someone. It meant they had touched a nerve.

"Oh and you can tell Dumbledore not to worry. When he will leave his den, everything will be settled. Not thanks to him, obviously."

And maybe in a similar way to Albus, he fled from them. They didn’t follow him. Probably because they had noticed that he had begun to cry. They didn’t want to push him. If the bomb was to explode, better not be next to it, right?

He climbed into the car and slammed the door. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Vinda asked:

“Gellert… Do you want me to kill them?”

He dried his tears and couldn’t help the little smile on his face. Vinda always knew how to bring him a little joy. Even when he is not at all in the mood.

“No, but thank you. I just want to sleep. Cursing people is tiring. And tomorrow, I need to be in shape. Abernathy deserves all my intention.”


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm quite happy to say it's the last chapter, to be honest, because I didn't have the motivation anymore for this story!  
> (That's also why I put the epilogue at the end of this chapter... I didn't have the inspiration to make a bigger epilogue, sorry...)  
> Anyway, I know it's not the best to sell so badly my own last chapter but I prefer to be honest.   
> I hope you will like it - I think it concludes everything anyway (even if I'm not entirely satisfied). 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story until the end, and see you on my other works (the on-going ones and the new ones)!

Albus had decided to seclude himself in his bedroom. His mother had given him no response to his problems except a neutral face of displeasure. She was certain that he would find a way to clean "his mess", as she had called it. As if he was the one responsible for the whole thing. He hadn't answered, he had clearly understood that she wouldn’t give him any real support.

That is why he was now reading a silly romance book he had left there. He had already read it a lot of times but he still liked it. It took Albus’ mind off things. He had sent a message to Minerva and Elphias to reassure them that everything was fine and that he would come back to school when he would be better. He hadn’t had an answer yet but he didn’t worry.

Grindelwald hadn’t sent him anything for quite some time now. _It is for the best_ , Albus thought. He had worked hard to turn him down – there was no reason for Gellert to give him the slightest interest, except for the video thing. He should have been happy about it. He wasn’t. He couldn’t get him out of his mind – even more than before.

He was sighing deeply when his bedroom’s door opened briskly.

“I heard what happened,” Aberforth simply stated as he spread on Albus’ bed.

“Of course you did,” Albus mumbled. “And you came here to mock me?”

He tried to concentrate on his book. It was for no use because firstly, he was way too bothered by the whole thing and secondly, his brother was not a charitable soul. They had never been very close, even as children, and it had only grown worse with time.

“No.”

Albus’ eyes went wide. _That_ was surprising. He stared at his brother. He thought that Aberforth was going to look away but he didn’t.

“No, I’m not. I mean… I’m not that much of a bastard, you know. And I’m not the like to judge you, either. It’s not your fault.”

They stayed silent for some times and Albus thought that they were going to stay here, like that. He was going to ask his brother what he wanted when the latter said:

“Are you going to seek revenge?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to make them pay? I mean… They deserve it, don’t they?”

It was true that Albus wanted to punch in the face the people who had dared to do something so disgusting. And yet, he couldn't find the courage to do it. He didn't really know why. Well, it wasn't true: he did know the reason why he was hiding behind the possibility of the university bringing him justice – when he knew it wouldn't happen.

Albus was afraid. He was afraid of what everyone would say. What if they brought up his father’s stuff again? He didn’t want to live something similar to his first year in Hogwarts. That is why it was better if Grindelwald was doing everything. Albus was sure he liked it, anyway.

“No… I’m not going to. It… it is going to fade with time, I just have to wait.”

When he saw that Aberforth was going to say something, he blurted out quickly:

“And Gellert is going to take care of it, anyway.”

“That’s the guy?”

“Y-yes… You probably have never heard of him… Not that he isn’t brilliant… It’s just that he doesn’t appear in the usual magic academic stuff.”

“And you are not going to help him?”

Albus looked at him as if he was stupid:

“Of course not. He doesn't need my help. He has his best friend Rosier… and he is like a super dark wizard. If he wants to make someone regret they have been born, it's him so… He doesn’t need me.”

"You mean that he didn't propose you to plan something to bully the git who tricked you both? Really? Such an egoistic man. I would have loved to punch the guy too, if I was you…”

“He did!” Albus protested. “It’s me who just… ignored his messages… since the beginning of this mess.”

Too concerned by defending Grindelwald of unfair accusations – after all, he had enough flaws to pick up a true one – he wasn’t careful enough to protect himself from his brother’s judgment. If there was one thing that Aberforth didn’t appreciate it was cowardice.

Maybe that is why he had been taken as a Gryffindor. Albus, for his part, had understood for a long time that it was more because of the expectation of his mother than anything that he had ended up in this House. He still remembered how he had begged the Sorting Hat to put him there rather than in Slytherin or even Ravenclaw when it had been eager to do so. 

“Do you love him?”

Albus was mortified. Why was his brother always going for his throat? What had he done to deserve this? And yet, he didn’t really know how to defend himself when he was caught unprepared.

“No… I mean why… What are you telling me this?”

“Okay, I have my answer, dumbass. You are, like usual, clueless. And you say I will end up with my goats… Anyway, does he love you?”

Albus was going to answer “of course not!” but a thought went through his mind and he had to wonder about everything that had happened before, everything Gellert had told him and he felt himself blush even harder.

“I… I don’t know… Yes… Maybe…”

“You were dating him and you are letting him alone, handling this mess?”

“We were not dating!” Albus protested.

“It was you or him who didn’t want to?”

"Me! Of course, it was me!" Albus finally exploded. "Why would I want to date a man who is a dark wizard! Who will only bring gossips and shame on me?”

“Nobody asks you to marry him, you know…”

“Because you want me to live like before? You want me to live my best life when everyone around is whispering?”

"Albus… You are an insufferable "know-it-all", everybody sees that! Everybody licks your boots and you know it! Stop caring about what everyone thinks of you! Stop listening to mom! It's not our fault, what dad did! We don't have to carry this burden! You are ridiculous! You search for yourself excuses! Your self-consciousness will only bring you pain."

How many times would he have to be slapped in the face? He didn’t know but it stung hard. And, as usual, he didn’t make a sound. He felt so ashamed. Ashamed because he agreed with what Aberforth was saying and yet, he didn’t felt brave enough to do so. His brother probably felt it, that is why he scolded him:

“For once in your life, Albus, stop being a coward and do whatever the fuck you want.”

On this, Aberforth stood up and went to the door. Albus didn’t know what to answer. He really didn’t. His mind was blank for once. It wasn’t often that he wasn’t able to give tit for tat to his brother. Fortunately, Aberforth wasn’t waiting for something in return to his helpful advice. He preferred to put the boot in.

“But don’t think for one second that I will let you the place of the family’s greatest disappointment. I don't want to force myself to study. Sorry, not sorry."

Albus was not in the mood for laughing. His brother’s words were turning in his mind again and again. He looked through the window and saw his sister in the garden. She was playing innocently – unaware of the personal tragedy. She should have been able to enjoy the witch’s life fully. Yet, she couldn’t.

And seeing her shed light on his situation because it didn't mean he had to live the same life. It didn't mean he had to force himself in a mould for pleasing his mother and people around who didn't really matter to him. Maybe it was time to face his responsibilities and do something.

He would not be able to erase the past, but he didn’t have to spoil his future.

Albus took his phone.

∞

Vinda was not happy to have blocked her dear Abernathy in this abandoned depot. She was _delighted_. It hadn't been that difficult to lure him there. Gellert had created a portkey and had innocently given it to him. In one instant, he was tangled their web, alone and defenceless.

When Abernathy understood what had happened, he drew his wand out. It wasn’t very useful because Gellert make a move with his hand and it disappeared into sawdust. Abernathy looked around, dumbfounded. Vinda was leaning against a pillar while was sitting on a case. Was this dramatization intentional? Probably. Yet, he took his courage with both hands and asked.

"What… what do you want… Gellert? Vinda? What is happening?"

He knew very well what was happening. After all, he had always known that this moment would come. Gellert would find him, what he had done. But to be honest, he didn't feel really guilty. He was even quite happy that he had scared Dumbledore so much that the guy had decided to flee. It was a proof that he wasn't worthy of Gellert. He wasn't brave enough.

He tried to make some steps in Gellert’s direction but he quickly stopped, as if an invisible wall had been built in front of him. It was maybe the case given Grindelwald’s assassin gaze, yet the latter didn’t make a move.

“You really need us to tell you what is happening? Rita had at least had the decency to not play dumb with us.”

With these words, Abernathy understood he was fucked… and not in the way he would have liked. That is why he decided to be honest. Gellert was really talented to detect lies and maybe he would win points if he told the truth, like an electroshock to make Grindelwald understood his own feelings.

“I have always been here for you! I love you! And yet, you only see one man! I could accept your one-night stand because I knew it was just for sex but Dumbledore? No way! How can you do this to me?” Abernathy yelled out of desperation.

He was trying to make Gellert react, to make him speak… but the dark wizard didn’t make a move. He was just sitting here, waiting for Abernathy to finish his mess. Unlike Vinda who had no problem with calling him out on everything.

“You are clearly out of your mind, Abernathy. Stop imagining things. Gellert had never planned to be with you.”

“You lie! I know he just hides his feelings! That’s why he purses Dumbledore even when this git makes him suffer! Think about it, Gellert: he didn’t even help you, he fled! He doesn’t deserve you!”

Gellert didn't react. His face was perfectly emotionless. But Vinda did. Of course, she did. There was a murderous aura around her. Abernathy wondered if they were going to kill him. Were they ready to become criminals? He didn’t think so but… he had never assisted to Gellert’s and Vinda’s secret meetings in the forest and all… Suddenly, he was way less confident.

“And you are not even sorry… You suck at surviving, I guess… I'm not surprised, to be honest, you are not the sharpest knife in the drawer, anyway. Dumbledore may have a lot of flaws but he isn’t sick like you.”

Abernathy was going to defend himself but Vinda was quicker and she continued his threat. She hadn’t drawn out her wand but her words were as dangerous as a spell.

“Now, what is going to happen is very simple. We are going to curse you. A perfect curse for you. You are so random Abernathy – except for your new discovered deviancies – that it hurts… We are going to bring this to the next level. You are going to be forgotten, Abernathy. Nobody will remember you: you will be this schoolmate whom nobody knows the name when they look at their school year group photo ten years later… You will be able to complain… But nobody will answer to your pain. Ever. A cruel fate for sure but… we are not nice.”

Understanding very well that something bad was going to happen, Abernathy changed of tactic. He was angry at Grindelwald because he felt betrayed – why couldn't he accept his love? But he preferred to live. And given the actual situation, there were big chances for him to live soon a horrible existence.

“Please, Gellert… please… forgive me… I made a mistake… Just one mistake,” he pleaded.

Gellert came closer to him and for a second, Abernathy thought that he was going to comfort him, to say that he had been mistaken all along and that he was his true love. He didn’t, though and before Abernathy could do anything, he had a wand pointed to his heart. Gellert whispered:

“You shouldn’t have attacked a dark wizard… Nor have developed an obsession for one. _Pierreetleloup_.”

His heart became like ice before coming back to the normal. He could have believed he had hallucinated but he knew he hadn't. He had been close to Gellert for several years now and he had quickly understood that the dark wizard was powerful, but more important, vicious in his spells. If Vinda had told him which fate she wanted for him, it was too late. 

It was the last thing Gellert Grindelwald ever told him. After this, he disappeared, Vinda following him.

And Abernathy stayed here a long time, crying. Yet, nobody came to find him.

Gellert wasn’t going to pity him. Certainly not. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.

∞

Albus had sent a message to tell his friends that he was coming back but he had refused to let them welcome him. He preferred to meet them in a casual space as if nothing had happened. That is why he was walking toward the cafeteria. After the mess, he had avoided going there. He had the impression that everyone was looking at him, whispering mean gossips.

But before he arrived at the building, he noticed a blond man who was leaving it. It was Gellert Grindelwald. Alone. For a second, Albus froze. What should he do? Waiting before having an explanation with him or breaking the ice now? Gellert seemed to decide for him because when he saw Albus he began to walk very quickly into the opposite direction.

Albus’ argumentative nature stepped in and his decision was made.

"Gellert!" Albus ran after him without even paying attention to the other students who were looking with mild interest at him.

Normally, Albus would have shut his mouth and kept a low profile but he had decided to change and it began there. He didn't take long to catch up with Gellert, who seemed at this to take out his wand and curse him given his glare. _Fair enough_ , Albus thought.

“Gellert, please… I just want to talk to you,” Albus pleaded as he grabbed Gellert’s arm to make him stop.

“Because now, you want to talk? I remember that it wasn’t your thing before. Now that everything is settled with Skeeter and Abernathy, you come back like that?” Grindelwald hissed.

Albus was going to make a sarcastic answer, like before, when they were in this frank state of rivalry. However, something prevented him from doing so: Gellert’s reaction was normal and Albus was here to apologise to him. The guy was maybe a dark wizard who had probably already been violent but he hadn’t been to Albus. In this situation, he was the one at fault.

“I'm sorry. I… I should have talked to you. I let you deal with everything and it's not correct. I'm here because…"

“If you are here to take care of everything, don’t bother,” Gellert interrupted him. “Vinda and I already dealt with them. You are useless, right now. Should have come before.”

It was something Albus wasn’t aware of. Nobody had told him that the culprits had been punished.

“What happened? Did the uni…”

“Ah! You think we can count on them to do something about that? You are so naive! Of course, I had to do everything by myself. This bitch of Skeeter? Nobody will ever believe what she is going to write now. The moment she has used the quill in which I had put the spell, her fate had been sealed. And Abernathy? He is the one who had recorded the whole video, this sick bastard. Well… Nobody will remember him. I'm sure even you have already begun to forget him. It's not a big loss for humanity anyway. And I have been particularly happy to do this."

Albus was quite dumfounded to hear that. It was cruel, what they had done. Dark and probably forbidden magic. In front of his lack of response, Gellert asked harshly:

“What? You have pity for them?”

Maybe Albus should have. But to be honest, after what they have done, they deserved it. So, even if Gellert’s behaviour could be considered as very problematic, he wasn’t going to be the one who would call him out on it.

“No. You have done the right thing, thank you. Please… forgive me. I have been an ass. Even before… I was a coward for numerous reasons… good and bad… but I shouldn’t have ignored you after these two nights. I want to make amend. I have decided to change. To be myself and not what people intend me to be… And it begins by correcting things with you. I would do anything for that.”

The blond's face was still showing off anger but he seemed less vivid than before. He looked at Albus' face, probably searching for signs of his sincerity. He may be found what he wanted because he sighed and said:

“If you want to make it up to me… invite me to the cinema. And _I_ will choose the movie. But don’t think for one second that it’s going to erase everything, Albus. I’m not that merciful!”

Well, it wasn’t the worst price to pay…

“Ah… Vinda is going to kill me for accepting to speak to you again,” Gellert mumbled. “I’m too weak.”

Okay, confronting the best friend was going to be the most difficult price to pay.

∞

**_Six Months Later…_ **

“Okay… It’s not going to be possible,” Gellert sighed while he took from one of Albus' box a hideous lamp.

It was gold and red. With some fringes. Maybe he could destroy this Gryffindor merchandising before it was too late? A very good adaptation of his motto “no corpse, no crime”. Unfortunately, Albus was not too far away from him.

“What?” He responded distractedly.

He was organising their bookcase. They had decided to move in together. As _flatmates_ , of course. Except that there was only one bedroom and they were probably going to take showers together – they really cared for the environment…

Albus hoped that it would be okay. Living together wasn’t the same thing than just dating. They had thought that it would be a good idea. After all, it was a new year and Gellert wasn’t really waiting for having a new unknown housemate, given what had happened with Abernathy. When Albus had talked about it with his friends, they had encouraged him to do whatever he wanted. His mother had been a little more reluctant, but in the end, she had let him go.

“What is it?” Gellert asked with a huge lack of understanding painted on his face.

Albus rolled his eyes. Gellert was exaggerating so much. More than the Dark Arts, he should have become an actor, without a doubt. It was very much part of his appeal. 

“My lamp. Why? You can put it in the bedroom.”

“You seriously think that I'm going to live with this? I already have to bear your Phoenix who hates me! Not such a lamp on top of this!"

“May I remind you that Antonio doesn’t like me very much either and had tried to kill me already twice?”

"He didn't try to kill you! It's because you were smelling of goats! Your brother is responsible, not my innocent and adorable Chupacabra!”

Albus turned around and saw the huge barbs of the beast who was laying on a cushion. Beast who stared murderously at him before giving an amorous look to his owner. Albus would have to find a solution for this before the creature makes him bleed to death.

“I have an idea,” Gellert proposed while examining the lamp. “You tidy the bookcase the way I want and I accept to put this monstrosity in the bedroom – even if it’s probably going to kill the mood. Deal?”

Albus looked at the lamp. It was from his childhood bedroom. _Gryffindor_. The House where he had felt so much like a fraud because he didn’t feel like he was up to it. But Albus wasn’t a lost little boy anymore. So, maybe, it was time to leave the past behind. Especially a so kitsch one.

That is why he took the lamp and went to the bin. He threw it in and they both heard the sound of the porcelain cracking. Albus thought for a moment that Gellert was going to yell “recycling” like every time someone was putting an item in the wrong case but he didn’t. He just said:

“Huh? But I thought you…”

"It's a good occasion to take a new start. In a way, I have never been at my place in Gryffindor because I valued its specificity out of cowardice… So now, I’m going to trace my own way,” Albus stated with a clear voice under Gellert appreciative gaze. “But don’t think for one second that I will let you decide the bookcase’s order. No way. Mine is better.”

“I accept the challenge, Al’. You are going to lose so badly, you have no idea…” Gellert smirked.

“I’m not going to be surprised by the result of this legendary battle, but, to be honest, I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t said that…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me, I'm on Tumblr under the same pseudo (Phytine).


End file.
